The Professor's Journal - Diabolical Box
The Professor's Journal is the professor's record of the investigation so far. The player can check this to help remember what has happened in the game, aside from the initial reminder when the game is started again. ''Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box 'Note:' these entries are from the US version of the game and may differ from the UK version.'' There are 57 journal entries in Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box. Visiting the Doctor Today I received a letter from dear Dr. Schrader, my longtime friend and mentor. According to the letter, the good doctor has finally succeeded in acquiring the Elysian box, but something about the way his letter was worded gnaws at me. I've decided to check in on him, just to make sure that everything is all right. A Cruise Ship on Rails With no other leads at our disposal, Luke and I have decided to use the ticket we found at the doctor's flat to board the Molentary Express. I suspect the doctor rode this luxurious train at some point, but as to where it took him, I can't say. Dining Car Commotion As I suspected, the dining car of the Molentary Express is quite popular with the passengers, and while we've waited patiently to be seated, I get the feeling we won't be eating anytime soon. The waiter recommended waiting out the mealtime rush on the observation deck located in the last car. I'm inclined to take his advice. Observation Deck Scenery The view from the observation deck of the Molentary Express is simply breathtaking. The natural beauty of the land seen here is something one rarely encounters living in the heart of London. When I'm gazing out over the land, time simply seems to slow to a halt. Still, I mustn't allow myself to sit idly much longer. It's time to return to our investigation of the Elysian Box. Searching for Tom While walking through the train, Luke and I encountered a lady by the name of Babette. This woman, large in both stature and character, was in a dreadful panic over her lost boy, Tom. It seems the tyke got away from her while she was distracted, leaving only a single shoe behind. Where could a child that small have wandered off to? Chasing After the Girl The clues we've uncovered during our search have led me to believe that Tom may actually be a dog, not a small child as we had presumed originally. Thinking on it, I seem to recall a girl walking about the train with a dog in her arms. I intend to find her and confirm my suspicions. Babette's Quarters I was startled to discover that the young girl carrying little Tom around was none other than Flora! Though I've consented to Flora accompanying Luke and myself on our investigation, I still worry that this may expose her to some unknown danger. But there's no time to dwell on that. Babette needs to know that her "boy" is alive and well. The Broken-Down Train A short while ago, the train came to a sudden and rather alarming stop to avoid crashing into another train lying abandoned on the track. A Celebration in Dropstone Our train is currently parked in a quaint country village called Dropstone. The town is in the midst of celebrating the 50th anniversary of its founding, and the whole place is bustling with activity. With a while to go before our departure, I've decided to use our free time to search the village for leads on the Elysian Box. The Livestock Competition The main event of the Dropstone festival appears to be a livestock competition featuring the finest cattle from around the village. It sounds like it will be quite fun, and both Luke and Flora seem very keen on attending, so I imagine we'll return to the site of the event when it gets under way. Plans to Leave Home I learned something interesting from Dorothea, a maid working for Mr. Anderson, a man who seems to be an extremely prominent figure in Dropstone. It seems that Mr. Anderson's daughter, Katia, is planning to take a trip by herself unbeknownst to her father. All the servants in Mr. Anderson's employ appear to be supporting Katia in her plan, but why all the secrecy? Mr. Anderson's Memories I finally spoke with Mr. Anderson at the site of the livestock competition. It seems his mother-in-law had searched for the Elysian Box before her passing, though Mr. Anderson doesn't know why she was so intent on finding the box. It's clear to me now that the Elysian Box and Dropstone are inextricably linked to each other, though I don't yet fully understand why. Rumors of a Phantom Town Thanks to Luke, the livestock competition concluded as planned. But on a separate note, the most recent rumors I've heard in Dropstone concern a mysterious phantom town only accessible by the Molentary Express. Once we're back on the train, I'd like to give the interior another thorough examination to see if there might not be some kernel of truth within this rumor. Mr. Anderson's Daughter Back at the station, I noticed a large group of people bidding farewell to a young woman boarding our train all by herself. I'm sure she was none other than Mr. Anderson's daughter, Katia. Though she was traveling alone, she didn't seem to apprehensive at all. No, she seemed quite focused on the task at hand. I do wonder, though. Why has she set out on her own, and where is she headed? The Sound of Midnight While exploring the deluxe car of the Molentary Express, Luke says he dreamed of two trains headed in opposite directions that swapped one of their railcars. Was the clamor I heard while asleep the sound of those cars changing places? An Unknown Destination Shortly after waking from my sudden slumber, the conductor announced that our next stop was a town known as Folsense. I find this odd, as I was sure our next destination was the town of Luxenbelle. It appears that the car we fell asleep in really did change tracks and was the only one from our original train to reach this new destination. Finding Lodging Upon exiting the train in Folsense, Flora began to complain of feeling unwell. I imagine the cause of her discomfort is simply fatigue caused by too much travel. While I'm anxious to start an inspection of our surroundings, Flora's comfort must come first. There must be a hotel around here where she can rest up. Exploring Folsense After locating and checking into a hotel, Flora decided to stay behind to recuperate while Luke and I begin an investigation about town. Our first mission is to locate any and all places that appear to have a connection with the Elysian Box. What a Millionaire Seeks Beluga and Sam, the train's conductor, are here in Folsense as well. From what I can tell, this isn't their first time here. It's clear they're both turning the town upside down in search of something, but as to what that something might be, I'm still without a clue. The Locked Book While walking about town, Luke and I came across a diary-like book. The book is fitted with a number of locks that prevent me from reading the majority of its contents. The cover is adorned with a sinister-looking goat, which has piqued my interest. I wonder what, if any, significance it might have. The Inspector Resurfaces It seems that everyone has found their way to Folsense. I just ran into the inspector and Constable Barton. The inspector explained that they are in town collecting information on the Elysian Box. If I could just get him to cooperate with me, we could learn a great deal about this place in very little time, but he seems determined to work this case on his own. Visiting the Herzen Museum Through talking to a local shopkeeper, we've learned of an institution known as the Herzen Museum. I believe that we might find some information pertaining to the Elysian Box there, and I am planning to visit it next. The Museum Gate Unfortunately the gate to the Herzen Museum is locked, and for the moment, we have no way of entering the place. I haven't any way of ascertaining when the gate will be opened and so have decided to wait on visiting the museum. For the time being, I'd like to focus my efforts on gathering information from the people of Folsense. The Old Man in the Tower I met a most unusual gentleman named Geoff who keeps himself holed up in a tower in town. He believes a vampire lives in the castle at the edge of town and that he must keep watch on the area to keep the vampire from attacking the townsfolk. Geoff has even adorned the tower with knickknacks that he claims keep the vampire at bay. I wonder if there's any truth to his story. Pristine Photographs I just saw a number of photos in the town photo shop that are purported to be quite old. Yet, each image appeared to be in perfect condition and free of the degradation that most photos suffer over time. It's as if the photo was taken only a week before. Perhaps the shop's proprietor has a special method for preserving his photos. Returning to the Museum My conversations with the people of Folsense have proved mostly useless in providing a lead on the Elysian Box. As I feared, the only way to move this investigation forward is to find a way into the Herzen Museum. A Fight by the Fountain Luke and I returned to the museum to find the gate unlocked. Inside the gate, we found Mr. Beluga and Sammy in the middle of a rather heated discussion. I imagine they are the ones who opened the gate. I'm still uncertain what they are searching for, but judging from Mr. Beluga's rather impassioned speech, it would seem that whatever it is, it's of great importance to him. A Goat-Shaped Symbol I noticed a large symbol resembling the head of a goat carved into the floor of the museum courtyard. It's the same symbol that adorns that strange diary we picked up, but I feel like I've seen it somewhere else as well. But I'll set aside this question for now, as there's something I need to ask of the inspector. I suppose it's back to the hotel for us. The Lost Photograph How disappointing. I wanted to take another look at the torn-up photograph the inspector took from the doctor's apartment, but it seems the fellow lost it. The only way I'll ever get a look at the thing is to retrace the inspector's path around town and gather up the pieces. Bother! The Ill-Tempered Guard Inspector Chelmey believes he dropped the remains of the photo around the northeast area of town. I has hoping we'd be able to retrieve the photo scraps without incident, but a large and rather ill-tempered dog is barring the only path to that part of town. According to Luke, the dog wants something to eat, so we'll have to visit the town grocer and find something for the grumpy fellow. The Pungent Grocer To guard against the vampire supposedly threatening the town, the local grocer has decked out his shop with an alarming amount of garlic. The smell in the shop is the olfactory equivalent of being slapped in the face. Whether or not the garlic actually does keep the vampires at bay is debatable. However, it certainly seems to be working on customers. A Gift for the Guard The grocer was kind enough to part with a large leftover roast, and I believe it should suit our purposes nicely. Now it's back to the northeast part of town. Hopefully, our little offering will be enough to improve the dog's foul mood. An Encounter with Katia While out searching for scraps of the photo, Luke and I encountered Mr. Anderson's daughter, Katia. She, too, seems to be searching for something but was unwilling to part with any information on the subject. Now, why would a girl like her, with a good family and many friends, come out to a place like this by herself? The Ever-Absent Curator I just learned that the curator of the Herzen Museum has been out and about looking for something by order of the museum's owner. That explains why the place has been closed all this time. Interestingly enough, I've heard that the museum's owner is none other than Mr. Beluga. Just what is that man after? A Chance Sighting One fellow in town claims to have something resembling the last of our photo scraps at the west edge of town by the gate. It may be gone already, but before checking anywhere else, I'd feel it be prudent to visit the location the fellow mentioned. The Contents of the Photo Reassembling the pieces of the photo revealed an image of the Elysian Box. Sitting on its jewel-encrusted lid was the familiar goat emblem. Shortly after, an unfortunate gust blew away a piece of the photo, but now that I've confirmed the image, I've no further need of the entire photo. I finally understand how the box and the town are related. A Gathering at the Hotel Having finally seen the photograph in its entirety, Luke and I were just about to return to our investigation when Constable Barton found us. Apparently, the person behind Dr. Schrader's death has been found, and our presence is required at the hotel. I'm anxious to return to my investigation, but I suppose it's not wise to defy the authorities in a situation like this. An Improbable Revelation It came as a great shock to me that Don Paolo had been posing as Flora for some time. Not being able to sniff out an imposter of someone so close to me is quite an embarrassment. It seems the poor Flora -- The REAL Flora, mind you -- has been left in a barn somewhere in Dropstone. I must solve this case quickly and return to Dropstone to pick her up. Recovering the Elysian Box In his panic to escape Inspector Chelmey, Don Paolo left behind the Elysian Box. I must confess I never imagined I'd come by the box as I did, but one must never look a gift horse in the mouth. Now all I need to do is solve the mystery tied to this box. Rumors of a Great Fortune From what I understand, Mr. Beluga came to town in search of the Elysian Box, believing it would lead him to the vast Herzen fortune. Katia, too, seems to have come to town in search of the box. I'm still baffled as to why so many people are after this little box. I fear that, in order to answer this question, I will simply have to open the box for myself and see. Opening the Elysian Box After working up the courage, Luke and I opened the box, but nothing happened. This confirms a suspicion I've had for some time now. I feel this little test has brought me one step closer to understanding everything. However, in order to comprehend the entire matter, I'll need to gather a bit more information. Finally, the Herzen Museum Thanks to a little help from Sammy, we are finally able to enter the Herzen Museum. I'm almost certain that the Elysian Box is connected to the Herzen family, but in order to solidify my theory, I'll need to see what else I can find out from viewing the Herzen Museum's collection. Into the Mine Apparently, some miners used to keep personal journals down in the town gold mine. If I can find a firsthand account of the town's past, I may be able to understand the Elysian Box more fully. But how to get one of those journals? I suppose Luke and I will have to visit that mine ourselves. The Miner's Journal Having finally stumbled upon a miner's journal, I learned that shortly after the gold reserves were found in Folsense about 50 years ago, a strange illness began to spread through town. I believe it was this illness that first gave birth to rumors of a curse. Sadly, the journal had little else to offer in the way of information. Just what happened here in the last 50 years? Heading for Herzen Castle The time I've spent investigating this mystery here in Folsense has given me most of the pieces to the puzzle, but some facts still elude me. To answer those remaining questions, Luke and I have but one option remaining to us: we must strike out for Herzen Castle. Ghosts of the Forest Luke claims to have seen a ghost lurking in the forest. Personally, I believe his sighting to be nothing more that a trick of the light, but I can't blame him for being jumpy. After all, this town has been full of inexplicable happenings. But the question now is how these happenings tie into the rumor that the town is cursed. A Night at Herzen Castle Anton, the current duke of Herzen Castle, welcomed us to his home with food and drink. I asked him about the Elysian Box, but the line questioning ended with him saying he didn't know much about the relic itself. I don't think pressing him further will yield any more information. Anton has offered to let us stay the night, and I believe we'll take him up on the offer. A Dire Situation I awoke from a nightmare to find myself and Luke tied up in the corner of a strange, musty room. Before I could make sense of our situation, in walked Anton. Hovering over us like a spider with its next meal ensnared in its web, Anton spoke of the preparations he had to make so he could make a meal of us. Luke and I must find a way out of these ropes before he returns... or else. Out of the Ropes The ropes that bound us were easier to undo than I expected. Considering Anton slipped these ropes on us while we were in the middle of that strange nightmare, one would think that he would have had the time to tie a proper knot... But enough on that. Right now, Luke and I must focus on escaping this place. In the Bowels of the Castle In passing through the odd space under the castle, Luke and I stumbled upon a number of machines identical to those we saw down in the mine. I believe the castle and mine are actually connected through his underground area. I haven't the time to explore it further at present, but we have just wandered into the heart of this town's greatest secret. Fleeing Herzen Castle By some stroke of luck, we've managed to make it as far as the castle entrance, but just as we reached the main doors leading out, I realized that leaving now means leaving behind what may be my only chance to solve the mystery of Andrew's untimely death and the Elysian Box. Until I completely understand the phenomena at work here, I must stay and investigate the castle. Reunited with Katia Imagine my surprise to find Katia here in Herzen Castle! I don't know why she's here, but I'm beginning to sense a link between the Herzens and this young woman. Then there's the matter of the portrait I saw in our guest room here. It was of a young woman who was the spitting image of Katia. But how can that be? Anton's Madness Anton spotted us in the castle great room and, upon seeing Katia, seemed to lose all reason. I don't understand why, but he lunged at me with his sword. Luckily, I was able to fend him off with a nearby saber. Despite being the very picture of health, Anton began to lose his breath, almost hyperventilating, within seconds of our duel's start. It's just as I suspected... Katia Reveals the Truth Katia has finally explained her involvement in this whole affair. She is Anton's granddaughter. Sadly, Anton responded rather poorly to this revelation and, in a fit of madness, began destroying the castle. The place now seems on the verge of crumbling, and while there's much left to talk about, my first priority right now is to escape with everyone before the whole place comes down. The Truth of the Curse A hallucinogenic gas released from the mine has been playing tricks on us the whole time, making the ruins of Folsense appear alive and vibrant. It seems that traces of this same gas are emitted by the Elysian Box, and those who opened it were exposed to a dose powerful enough to cause frightening visions. It is this gas that started the legends surrounding the both the Elysian Box and Folsense. Anton as He Truly Is With the castle wreckage now blocking the source of the gas, the Anton from earlier has faded, revealing him for what he truly is -- an aging man in his twilight years. Upon returning the box to him, he spoke to us of a second way to open the Elysian Box and, after giving Luke a rather cryptic hint, asked him to try opening it. It seems we're about to find out what was hidden within that box. Sophia's Last Message A single letter in delicate script sat within the hidden chamber of the box. It was a reply to the message Anton had sent out to Sophia years ago. Sophia's message asked Anton to spend what time he had left alive with his granddaughter, Katia. After so many years of living in sorrow, it seems Anton has a reason to delight in life again. de:Laytons Notizen/Professor Layton und die Schatulle der Pandora Category:Gameplay Elements Category:DB